A push server may send messages to a mobile application installed on a mobile device. An application developer may set up a server that sends push messages to a push service provider, which then sends the push messages to the mobile device. The mobile application may register to receive the push messages, and when the server-side application has an update for the user, the server-side application may send a push message to the mobile device via the push server and push service provider.